


Yousana One-Shots

by elasticotpheart



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elasticotpheart/pseuds/elasticotpheart
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots for our beloved characters: Yousef Acar and Sana Bakkoush.





	1. Latest Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Hi! This one-shot is set after 4x05. Sana is trying to move on after Yousef broke her heart, but everything isn't as clear it seems. (Summary creds to: @thickskinandelasticheart) Prepare yourself for some angsty fluff. Enjoy xD

"We are dating.", they announced.

Ever since those words have been said last year, I distanced myself from my friends, my parents and Elias as much as possible. Elias is the one person that I tell everything to after our grandmother passed away. I couldn't ever avoid my family, especially during dinner times or when praying together with Mama at the mosque, but other than that - I either stayed in my room all day or go to the basketball court. My safe haven.

In fact, I have been coming to play basketball after school almost every day for the past 12 months. I'd get messages from my friends, from Isak and Even to hang out, but I'd pass just to play basketball. They are the only things that kept me sane and dry of tears - praying and playing basketball. it helps me not get loose of those emotions. Now that Ramadan has begun, I try not tire myself out with this sport.

***

Playing basketball for a while made me tired, physically and mentally. My body needs to rest yet my mind still had a bit of energy restored for it move, to burn the anxiety right out. Without this sport, my mind will keep me up all night long, thinking of thoughts that drive me crazy up until now; without rest, my body will spiral into exhaustion.

So I sat down on the bench and choose the thoughts I shouldn't have thought of.

_How hard can it be to let go of thinking about him?_

_Why Noora? Out of all the girls that lived in Norway, he chooses Noora?_

_Was I not good enough?_

Again, I thought that even if the feelings were mutual, I couldn't pursue the relationship with Yousef due to my beliefs.

_He's not Muslim._

These thoughts fed my brain so much, I didn't even realise i was soaking wet, as the rain dribbled on my head. Rain falls in crazy chaotic drops, the gusting wind carrying them in wild vortices one moment and in diagonal sheets the next. It runs down my face and hijab as a thin layer, not as cold as it will be when November comes, but without the warmth of summer showers. I guess...the rain fell as if it knew of the hardships I'm experiencing both behind and ahead. Each droplet alighted on my skin with just enough coolness to command my mind to the present, to pull away from the pain of the past and the uncertainty of what was to come.

I raised my eyes to the grey layer that touched every part of the sky, knowing that there was more to come before the sky cleared,  _of that I could be sure._

Along with the rain, I realised that a lot of time must have been passed since I arrived at the basketball court. I press the button on my phone to look at the time.  _19:15_. It said. Three more hours until I break my fast with my loved ones. There were messages that popped up on my lockscreen when I was checking the time - messages I couldn't look away from:

**Elias | 16:00**

_don't tire yourself with playing basketball :)_

**Mama <3 | 16:09**

_Do you want me to make chebakia for iftar today, habibti?_

**Isak | 17:31**

_Hey, best bud! Wanna study for the mock exam tomorrow? My place?_

**Elias | 18:58**

_Sana, it's raining heavily. come back home asap._

**Elias | 19:10**

_shall I come and get you?_

I had no more strength after playing basketball, the rain and the emotional pain to reply to any of these messages.

There was a moment of contemplation about whether I should go back or staying here a bit longer. Staying seems like a perfect choice...for now.

 _I mean - I'm already wet, it wouldn't matter if I stayed here a bit longer._ Although the more it rained, the more damp and sticky my neck felt because of how soaked the hijab is. I shivered as another wave of ice hit me. I looked down at the puddles forming at my feet. The puddle I was looking at formed a reflection of my face. I see how emotionally drained and tired I look; mascara running down my face.

Once again, my emotions turn jagged and my insides tight. I thought that it was the best time to cry out my eyes with the rain. More so, I sobbed into my chest unceasingly, rocking myself slowly as my tears soaked my chest. A tiny lapse lets me pull away, blinking lashes heavy with tears before I collapse again, howling of misery worsening. The pain must have come in waves, minutes of sobbing broken apart by short pauses for recovering breaths.

Then...something strange happened. I see the rain trembling down in front of me, but I don't feel the rain touching me. I look up to see a figure holding an umbrella over my head. A figure I didn't expect to see. I see Yousef holding the umbrella over my head. I immediately look back down at the puddle.

"Jeez Sana! You're fasting, and you're sitting here in this weather! Come with me - I told Elias I'm bringing you back home. Everyone's worried." There was clearly worry in his tone; shocked to see me in such state.

"Not yet", I simply said, avoiding any eye contact.

It took him a minute to register my red, tear-rimmed eyes, realising I was crying with the rain. He sat down hesitantly, keeping a distance out of respect and holding the umbrella over our heads, yet I was left dry while Yousef feels his right shoulder becoming wet due to the heavy rain.

"Sana."

I couldn't look at him, there's so much pain when I look at him and think about him and Noora.

"Sana. Look at me, please." I ignore him, but there was a certain despairing and sincerity in his voice, one I couldn't ignore anymore. So, I slowly turned to face him under the umbrella.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"That's not nothing." Why can't he just let go of this?

"Sana. This isn't you, please tell me what's wrong."

_This isn't you._

_What the hell does he know? Has he seen how I coped with the bullying back in middle school? Has he seen how I coped with my grandmother passing away? My grandmother was the one person that I'd tell all my secrets to; every single one of them._

Rage was building like deep water currents. I tried my best when it comes to putting up a facade, or showing no emotion when something sad happens. But this. No way. That's when my anger comes, unleased without thought of consequences.

I furiously stood up from the bench, feeling the rain once again and standing right in front of Yousef with so much anger and emotions, ready to let loose all the thoughts I have collected ever since the news 'we are dating' broke.

'This isn't the first I've sat in rain crying, okay?! I dealt with worse stuff.' I didn't mean to throw a tantrum at the poor guy with a little spat at the end, but emotions get the best out of me. I see his eyes flicker at the spat he received, yet he remained still.

"Don't act like you know me, Yousef! You don't know how I think, you don't know how I feel, how I deal with issues. Don't say 'this isn't you' when you clearly don't know me." I didn't care how bitter my words were, but he needed to know.

Yousef was about to protest, but he saw my lips moving, knowing that I'm far from done talking. So, he stayed quiet little longer.

He is a person I still trust with my issues, but we haven't had an actual conversation the last few months. A few 'thank you's' or 'sorry's' were the only words that we spoke during the year. But now he's here, seeing me burst in tears, and expressing all the anger that boiled inside my body. He doesn't deserve all the anger, but telling him felt really good, despite the mess I've made.

"The only reason I'm crying now is that I couldn't control my thoughts and feelings and I partially blame you for it!" The words escaping my angry mouth, made me widen my eyes.

He saw the shock register on my face before I could hide it. It surprised him too. He must have thought, 'Me?'

Never have I thought I'd say those words out loud and of course, to Yousef.

 _Stupid girl._ I thought to myself. There's no way he's going to ignore what was said now.

Yousef took a step closer while replacing his confused expression with a serious one.

"Sana? What do you mean you partially blame me for your pain?" I avoid the strong gaze he held at me.

But, he wasn't about to wait another minute, I wasn't responding and he wan't having it.

"Please, Sana. Tell me what I did." I look at him and I saw the craving feeling in his eyes and tone; desperate to know the mistake so he can correct it.  _Good ol' Yousef._  Acutally, he didn't me owe anything, because we didn't date and he doesn't know how i feel about him. But, is it really not that obvious? That I have shown an interest in him and he did too, yet he still dated one of my best friends.

Another thing is that I can't keep my feelings bottled up (it's been too long), but I don't want to ruin Noora's relationship with Yousef. After all, she's my best friend.

Nonetheless, I followed my heart this time.

'I'm in love with you.' I sighed so heavily of relief, it felt so good. A little smile curled on the corner of my lips. As soon as I confessed my urequited love for him, Yousef stands still, dumbfound. I take this as a sign to carry on.

"I've fallen in love with you, ever since you defended me against those racist kids back in my old neighbourhood. When I was nine years old. I didn't know what love was, but I sure always had a soft spot for you, unlike I have for Elias' other friends. The more older I got, the stronger my feelings developed for you. I got nervous everytime we spoke - I had zero confidence in admitting my feelings to you. But, hen my friends started hanging out with my brother 's friends, I had instance confidence, despite the nervous wreck I was around you. You made things so much easier when you sent me a friend request on Face." There was a little smile that I saw him form, while having sorrow in his eyes.

"We finally started talking more, and it was sign for me to make a move - I was gonna tell you straight up, but you broke my heart a little when you told me you weren't Muslim" Yousef flinched at those last words. He knew that I avoided him a while back when he broke the news. But, I continue until I'm done laying everything out on the table.

"It broke my heart a little. I thought there was a chance for us, but I dreamt too big. In order to get over you, I unfriended you. I thought it helped, but it didn't. When I told Elias about i-"

"Wait. Elias knew?" Yousef interrupted, knowing he'd receive a dirty look thrown from my side.

"Yeah, but that's not the point right now."

"Sorry.", he muttered. He allowed me to continue once again.

"When I told Elias about it, he said you're the most Muslim guy he knows. This gave me hope once more that it can possibly work out. So I invited you guys to SYNG, because I thought 'this is a perfect opportunity to confess my feelings'. Instead, I was thrown out of the Russ buss, witnessing my brother getting into a fight with my friends, getting Isak's blood on my hands, and then seeing you making out with my best friend."

I bite my tongue, trying to hold the new tears that threatened to leave my eyes. And that's when I can't hold them back. First, one small crystal bead escapes from my right eye. I can feel the warmth, sliding down my cheek, and rolling off my chin. Then another. And another. Until my eyes flow flood with them, coming like a rainfall. Sniffing every ten seconds, they fall, and fall. and I let them.

In the corner of my eye, I see Yousef coming closer, leaving inches of distance between us apart. He asked me without any words if he could wipe off the tears streaming down my face. I simply nodded.

I didn't mean to burden him with the pain I endured, but I had to let it all out. When Yousef looks my way I can see he's one blow away from breaking. I hated myself for seeing the pain shown on his face. It wasn't entirely his fault for all of this to happen. It was fate. Before he was about to say anything, I spoke again.

"San-"

"It wasn't your fault that day. Those events were the start for me to become anti-social once again. The one that broke me the most up until now is when you and Noora started dating. I held a fake smile until to the point it was exhausting. So I stopped hanging out with my friends during my free time. I couldn't stay and watch you two do what I desired to do with you. But, at the end of the day, I only want you to be happy. That's the Sana you know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything at al-"

"Sana! Can I talk now?" I nodded. I see him taking a breath before he speaks.

"You don't how long I waited for for you to feel the same feelings I do for you. I only tried dating Noora, so I can get over you. Same goes for Noora with her ex. We only dated for a day, but we became closer as friends. I don't know why people still think we are dating." He said with emphasis in his confession. This is confusing.

"So, you are not dating her anymore?"

"No Sana. We broke up as soon as we thought we were dating. It was weird and awkward, but we got passed that and just hung out. I mean we still do. Over time, I told her that you became more distant, you would avoid anytime I'd try and contact you."

The way I see it, the poor guy suffered from emotional pain himself. It didn't feel the way a cut or bruise is. It was much different and only I can tell it is there. This caused me to release a few more tears.

"I'm sorry I caused you so much pain. You didn't deserve it; please don't cry anymore." He said, whilst wiping the remaining tears trickling down my face.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. Please forgive me."

"It's okay, Yousef. Really, I forgive you." He shook his head, he doesn't agree at all. In order to assure him, I closed the distance and throw my arms at him.  _I really needed this hug._

His embrace was warm and his big, strong arms seemed very protective when wrapped around my frail body. The world around me melted away as I squeezed him back, not wanting the moment to end.

Unfortunately, we broke out of the embrace as Yousef's phone ringing startled the both of us. "Okay. That's probably your brother. He's gonna kill me if I don't get you home now.", he chuckled. His laugh was so contagious, a little laughter escaped my mouth as well. 

"Don't worry. I'll cover for you.', I smile at him.

"So, are we two?"

"We're cool."

"We're cool.", he repeated.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Hi, guys! I hope you enjoyed reading this Yousana fanfiction. You can find me on Tumblr at ultravanityglamme.tumblr.com. Let me know what you think, whether you write comments down below or leaving a message in my inbox._


	2. Date and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl squad and the balloon squad asks Yousana how their date went.

**Sana's POV**

"So...how was it?", Eva asks excitedly. 

_How was it? I can't even describe it myself, let alone telling the girls how great my date was with the one and only, Yousef._

I am currently sitting with my friends at the Kollektivet, talking about the latest romance we experienced. When I was the last one to say anything about my love life, the girls turn to me like excited kids with huge smiles on their faces.  The way I see it,  the girls felt like every fibre of them being was vibrating with anticipation. Adrenaline was coursing through their veins. 

 _This is what a cat must feel like waiting to pounce on a mouse_. I thought. 

I'm glad my friends want to take an interest in my love life, but why should I dash out every beautiful detail about my date when it can be reserved as a memory in my head? 

"It was great." I plainly said. 

"That's it? I expected a lot more, Sana!" Chris said this with a sigh and a tone of disappointment.

"Yeah!" They all said in unison. 

"Where did you for your first date?"

"What did you guys do?" 

"Did Yousef pay for the food?" 

"Did you kiss him?" 

"Alright, alright!" They literally couldn't stop asking me question after question. Now that I kind of yelled, they hyped down the excitement, and stare at each other. Unsure whether to say anything further or stop asking at all. 

Looking at their faces, made me somewhat feel bad and guilty. They didn't deserve the yelling. They were simply too giddy and excited to hear about the date. After all, they helped me get on the date with him. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to shout." 

"It's okay." They all muttered. 

The silence was comfortable, a silence between us girls. I enjoyed the warmth of companionship, rather than the noise of chattering incessantly. But the moment of silence didn't last for long. 

"I...um had a great time with Yousef, actually. We we-"

"Yes! Go on, Sana." I momentarily glare at Vilde, who interrupted me in my first sentence already.  _How excited can this girl be?_

"Sorry. Continue, please." Below Vilde's unmoving eyes was a grin that showed almost every tooth. Neither moved, not the eyeballs, not the stretch thin lips. 

"As I was saying, we went to the beach, we played a few trust games-"

"Trust games, huh?" Noora nudges my shoulder with a wink. Thus, I throw her the same glare Vilde received not too long ago.

"Do you want to hear about the date or not?"

"Yes! Stop it, you guys! I wanna hear the rest." I'm glad that Eva is annoyed as I am  _because I swear-_

"Yes, Noora. Simple trust games. Then it was time for me to break my fast, and I thought we needed to buy some food, but Yousef brought homemade soup. It was really nice and thoughtful of him."  I thought I casually talked about the beautiful memory about him bringing food to the date. Instead, my mouth twitched, and I was pretty sure I was fighting a smile. I take a pause and look over to the girls. My friends were already in awe. 

"What a gentleman!" Chris clapped, declaring how proud she was of Yousef. 

"Yeah...he truly is."

"What else happened?" Eva asked again. 

"Then we had a long conversation about Islam and religions in general. I....um.. also asked.."  _Should I tell them or not?_

The corners of my mouth lift up into a smile, I let my smile widen into a brilliant grin that has my friends beaming at me. Now I'm laughing, feeling absolutely delirious. 

"I asked him if it was okay to marry a non-believer in his religion" I remember exactly how the conversation went, and how I teased I'd marry Stephen Curry. 

They all tingled from their heads to their toes. They bounced on their flexing feet and rubbed their hands together - each one of them. They even wore the facial expression of a small child with an, especially large Christmas present. God...t _hese girls will be the end of me_. I chuckle at this thought.

"You go, girl!" Chris said with a very excellent American accent. 

"What did he say?" Noora asked with so much hope while showing a beautiful smile.

"He said yes, but he got curious who I wanted to marry. I told him, I'd marry Stephen Curry. We laughed about it, but I think he got the message. ", I said proudly.  

"Sana, I didn't know you tease until now" Vilde genuinely shocked to hear about my playful side. 

"How'd the date end?", asks Chris.  

"I hugged him goodbye, and he told me that we'd talk when he's in Turkey." I smile to myself, knowing that Yousef is on his way to Turkey right now, and he will text or call me in a few hours.

"Awww! My Yousana heart!" Eva clutches her hands to her chest. I shot her a little look that says 'weirded out' 

"Yousana?"

We had a moment of comfortable laughing, gushing about the date together. But that sweet moment soon ended when Vilde asked a question I have asked myself many times on many occasions. 

"Do you love Yousef?"

**Yousef's POV**

There were plasma screens of arrival and departure times on the wall of the airport. People were lined up at the check-in desk with suitcases and baggage. In the background, soft classical music played. In the departing lounge, there was a curious mixture of bored and excited people. Some looked like they were waiting for a bus, others like they were children waiting for Santa himself. Some lounged on the low comfy chairs. I was one of those people who was lounged on the low comfy chairs.

Since I'm here waiting for my flight, I thought of texting Sana. Sana would pray her first prayer of the day and not go back to sleep. I'll send her another Game of Thrones meme. Unfortunately, my phone was dead.  That means I had to charge my phone somewhere in this lounge. When I found a plug switch, I sat and waited in boredom.

As soon as my phone turned back on, I saw many messages coming from the groupchat: Balloon Squad. I thought, 'Hey, I won't get great WiFi connection in Turkey, might as well answer these messages now.' That's the least I could do since I want to spend the rest of my online time with Sana soon. 

The first message I saw on the groupchat was from Elias. 

**_Elias | 05:13_ **

_Hey man! Have a safe flight, Call or Text me whenever you can once you landed in Turkey ;)_

The other messages I saw were quite interesting. Apparently, all the boys are still awake and waiting for my response. A response to 'How was the date?'  _Honestly - get a life bros_. 

**_Adam | 05:17_ **

_Bro, have a safe flight <3\. Btw, you didn't tell us how the date went. _

_**Mutta | 05:18** _

_Yeah, tell us bro!_

_**Michael | 05: 20** _

_Yousef, I know you're reading this. Come on, you can't ignore us!_

**Elias | 05:30**

_Actually, my lil sis didn't tell me anything last night, so you're the other person left. Tell us. Did you treat her right?_

The sigh that escaped my dry lips was slow as if my brain needed that time to process the text messages I have received. Yet, so shall it stay put, a smile eternally stained upon my lips. 

_**Yousef | 05:35** _

_Chill guys! It's five in the morning. I'll tell you soon._

**_Adam | 05:36_ **

_You're alive! Oh thank God._

**_Yousef | 05:37_ **

_Hahaha_

_**Elias | 05: 37** _

_Bro! Don't keep us waiting. tell us now!_

_**Elias | 05:38** _

_Did you bring any food for my sister? Did you remember she was fasting right?_

_'Of course, I remembered.'_ I scoff at this thought. I'd remember anything for Sana. 

**_Yousef | 05:40_ **

_Yes, Elias. I brought her homemade soup._

_**Elias | 05:41** _

_My man!_

**_Michael | 05:43_ **

_What'd you guys do? Anything fun?_

_**Yousef | 05:46** _

_A lot of fun stuff, yeah. We talked a lot, too._

I would've added 'we hugged, too.', but since Sana hasn't told her brother anything about our date yet, I don't need to add more information unless she was okay with it.

Speaking of Sana, I miss her so much already. How am I going to be able to stay away from her for an entire summer? I never knew that missing someone could take over every fibre of your being and wring you out like a wet sponge every day. It is a torment I was unprepared for.

_**Mutta | 05:47** _

_Awww, cute stuff!_

_What do we call you guys? Sanousef? Sayousef?_

_**Adam | 05:49** _

_Mutta no -_-_

_What about Yousana?_

_**Elias | 05:50** _

_Perfect!_

_**Michael |  05:50** _

_Great one, Adam ;)_

I was so into the conversation, I didn't realise people were leaving the lounge and going towards the gate.

**_Yousef | 05:52_ **

_Guys, I think I'm ready to go, I'll text you guys when I can :)_

_**Mutta | 05:52** _

_Don't forget us xD_

**_Michael | 05:52_ **

_Stay safe, son lol_

_**Adam| 05:53** _

_Love you, man <3_

_**Elias | 05:54** _

_Wait, Yousef! Can you answer this quick question?_

_**Yousef | 05:55** _

_yeah sure._

_**Elias | 05:55** _

_Do you love Sana?_

***

**Sana's POV**

"Yes."

**Yousef's POV**

I simply type: 

_**Yousef | 06:00** _

_Yes._

_*************************************************_

Hi, everyone! Thank you for reading another Yousana one-shot. I hope you enjoyed reading it, because I sure did when writing this prompt, despite how poorly this was written. So, apologies for that :) I'd love to hear some feedback because this will help me improve my writing style, while I can think of new ideas for our ship. Talk soon x


	3. Rewind Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU one-shot: What would've happened if Elias didn't interrupt Sana and Yousef's conversation in 4x09 Clip 2? What if Yousef never went to Turkey for the summer?

_Author Note:  Hi everyone! I hope you all had a great day - if not, I hope this one-shot cheers you up. It's quite an AU one-shot. Anyways, if you want to send any prompts, please visit me on Wattpad (my username is bugheadthefirst) and leave prompts in the Yousana One-Shots. If you don't have Wattpad, you can find me on Tumblr through this link: www.ultravanityglamme.tumblr.com. Enjoy xD_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Noora won't forgive me', she thought to herself.

For the past 48 hours, Sana has been cursing and blaming herself for meddling into businesses that weren't hers. But could you blame her really? The poor girl thought her potential soulmate dated her best friend. She really believed that she couldn't compete with Noora. Thus, She carried regretful actions out of spite and jealousy.

'Maybe...things may not turn out so bad' This was another thought she'd have to balance the effects of her argument to justify her actions.

Within minutes, she was pulled out of her train of thoughts by the noises the boys made out in her backyard. The noises consisted of vigorous laughter, infectious giggles and snickering. She slowly approached the open door to her balcony, hiding behind the curtain.

There was so much joy she felt metres away from them, causing her to form a smile on her lips. But, when she landed her eyes upon a certain boy, there wasn't much joy she saw the others had. The lines on his face etched the story of a happy life. Yet, a more sorrowful face I had never seen. 'Shall I talk to him?' She told herself.

_Indeed, she will._

***

"Halla." The presence of Sana made her brother's friends light up with a shine in their smile, including a sad looking Yousef. 'Yup, I'll definitely talk to him' She thought.

"What's up, Sana?" - Adam asks her cheerily.

"Join us!" The other happy voice belongs to none other than, Mutta.

"Join? We're in the middle of a tournament. She can join later." See? That's the thing about Elias - he wouldn't mind his sister joining the tournament, but if she joins during the game, he wouldn't like that. Heck, he wouldn't like anyone interrupting his game when it's in the process.  _One of Elias' many pet peeves._

"Mikael, your turn." The moment Mutta calls for Mikael, Sana saw this as a perfect opportunity to find herself having a conversation with Yousef.

"Hey," Sana said as soon as she sat down next to him.

"Hey." Sana's presence seems to have cheered the boy so immediately. As a result of, he gave her a smile that just seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushed through Sana.

"Did you have a nice time at Eva's birthday party?"

"Yeah! It was very fun...And you?" Sana nodded in response. There was a brief moment of silence before Yousef spoke again.

"The gift she got was pretty awesome. Eskild just popping the champagne bottle and stuff. it wasn't even his gift." This made Sana scoff and retort back with the truth.

"He didn't even bring a gift"

"He didn't even bring one...wow. He's awesome, though."

"Yeah..."

"And Even... it was good seeing him again." Sana was really happy that even though her brother's friends aren't hanging out with Even back yet (like they used to), they are on their recovery journey with him. The slightest thought of the concept made Sana extremely happy.

Unfortunately, the conversation between the two died sooner than Sana expected, in which silence crept through.

Their silence was somehow comforting and spoke for itself. It was peaceful in a way where you could feel at home and know that no matter what was happening, they'd be forever there for each other.

"I talked to Noora." Sana spoke again. She thought this was a good start to clarify things with Yousef. It was one way or another.

"Okay?" Yousef did not know where this conversation is heading, yet he waits for more information to be shared before he says anything further than 'okay'.

"About you. She cleared my misunderstandings.", Sana spoke again.

"What misunderstandings?" Yousef glances at her, his mouth pursed but slightly open and loose. His gaze is fixed at Sana's eyes, though he blinked once and refocused.

"About you two being together."

"Wha-" Yousef was completely left dumbfounded. He had no idea why this would impact her.

"Which is why I ignored you this whole time. I - uh I liked you this whole time, and I still do."

Yousef turned white as chalk. His eyes and his mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise, and he was staring straight at Sana, he appeared not to notice her this moment at all.

"But when I saw you hooking up with Noora at SYNG, I thought it was over for me."

Yousef felt as if his dry face was an insult to Sana; who seemed to that he should be begging for her forgiveness and shedding multiple layers of tears. He felt the kind of sadness that seeps into your bones rather than explodes in a cascade of tears.

"At Eva's party, Noora showed me your messages to her. Thanks to Noora, I have cleared all my stupid thoughts." Sana laughs ruefully.

"She showed you those messages?"

"Every single one of them.", Sana said with a tone of confirmation.

"Wow."

"I'm sorry." She was smiling a little, a smile with a twist to it, like the smile of a child who is determined not to weep. This made him turn himself to Sana so he could see her face-to-face rather than be sitting side by side.

"Sana. What are you talking about? I'm the one who needs to apologise. "

"It's okay. Besides, you didn't know how I felt before. Plus - we weren't dating when you kissed her." Yousef couldn't say do anything but just nod with a sorry smile. But, now that they both understood their reasoning, he took the chance to confirm his thoughts.

"So...I just want to be clear about this. Do you, uh, like me? For real?" 

"Yes, Yousef Acar, I like you. How are we going to be soulmates if I don't like you?" She teased him.

"Of course, you'd remember that." He hadn't meant to do it, I could tell by the look of mild shock on his face and by his cheeks that flushed pink.

"So...what now?", he said with a sheepish smile.

Sana was never really great at flirting, but this very moment she seemed to have a lot of nerves to say something bold.

"I think you should take me on our first date."

"I should?" She nodded with a huge smile showing on her face.

"Yay! I can't believe this. Great! "

Yousef sat back and let the happiness soak right into his bones. He wanted the feeling to still be there when was old. He closed his eyes and savoured the moment, but never released his on innocent strands of grass. For the first time in forever his body and mind relaxed. In that moment there were no more unrequited feelings. He was in, he'd made it, he was a winner. Same goes for Sana.

"You're such a dork!" Sana bursts in laughter. A laughter that is so contagious, it made Yousef along with her. They ended their laughter with a pleased look.

Both Sana and Yousef spend the next few minutes watching the rest of Elias' tournament.

"That's how you do it!" Mikael shouted while performing a little victory dance of his.

"Two against two and..." Adam couldn't even finish his sentence due to the fact that he missed the hoop. This made Adam pout with annoyance.

"Bad! Bro, go home." Elias secretly loved teasing Adam, when he loses a game against him. Sana turns back to Yousef and whispers to him with a mischievous tone.

"Come on. Let's interrupt Elias' little tournament, shall we?"

"Sure."

Yousef offers Sana his hand in support to stand up. While Sana is dusting away pieces of grass from her dress, Yousef makes an announcement to his friends.

"Guys! Sana and I are joining in. Let's play!" At this point, Elias and Mikael were the only other people remaining in the tournament.

"Okay. Alright, the two of you against the two of us. You are gonna lose! " Sana looks at her partner winking at her after she tells her brother and his friend with confidence they will be defeated. Sana takes one more look at her soulmate before the tournament starts.

_The boy's day wasn't so bad after all._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Author Note : Alright that was the AU one-shot! I hope you enjoyed reading this. If you have any comments or any prompts to send, you know where to find me ;)_

_Thank you again for all the love and positivity you've shown me guys. It encourages me to write more <3_

_Talk soon x_

 


	4. Lover of Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana's self-esteem reaches its worst peak when Yousef takes care of her when she's sick.

Sana was literally having the worst day of summer. Her parents were on holiday to visit her grandmother for a few days, leaving Elias and Sana in charge of the household. While Elias is out having a day with the boys, Sana was in bed sick. She doesn't understand how she's getting a minor chest infection during summer. She thought 'I only get them during the winter season - why now?' She could've spent time more time with her girls or doing a movie marathon with Isak and Even. Instead, she spent time on her social media and medicine that didn't do quite the magic. 

Elias, like the caring brother he was, offered to stay and take care of her. But, Sana insisted for him to go and spend time with his friends. This is solely because she knows for a fact that Yousef has been spending more time with his sister now that they're dating and hasn't spent much with his friends as a whole group. Hence, this is one of those days where the whole balloon squad came together and hang out. 

 *** 

As soon as Sana was done praying for the Asr time, she went back to her room. She thought for a while if she'd sleep a bit more or watch something on Netflix. 

"Netflix, it is then." She said quietly to herself. 

Waves of heat coursed through her blood, a cold sweat glistened in her gaunt features. Her eyes sunken and her skin sallow, everything ached, everything sagged. The glass of stared at her from the bedside table, she took a sip and plopped back onto her bed with her laptop. 

As she was halfway through season 2 of The Office, Sana started coughing up again. Her coughs sounded loose and wet like thick phlegm mucus was sliding up and down her throat with each violent expulsion of air. Thus, this made Sana supplicate a Dua for feeling ill or pain. 

It was a barking and consistent for sure. She was hacking continuously for a while then taking in a sharp gasp of breath. What Sana didn't realise is that in her midst of coughing, someone has entered the house. She naturally assumed it would be Elias. It's five in the afternoon, so she thought 'My brother is too worried about my sickness, it's probably why he's home early'. 

Instead, she sees the love of her life standing in the doorway, with a smile. "Hey, babe." 

Sana wanted to greet Yousef back, but if she did, she'd cough again. So, she sends a smile that fills the warmth of Yousef's surroundings. 

"Elias told you were sick. He was going to come home early, but I offered to take care of you." Yousef said as he approached her to sit down. 

"Why didn't you tell me, Sana? I could've come right away, but Elias only told me when he was about to go?"

There was a certain tone of disappointment in his voice - he really wished to be there as soon as she felt ill. If she's being honest, she felt like this for straight three days. Yousef wanted to hang out with her yesterday, but she texted him that she promised to meet with Isak. She felt horrible lying to Yousef, but she also didn't want him to worry and take care of her 24/7. 

So, if Sana wanted to respond, coughs will bound to interrupt her sentences. Regardless, she speaks anyways. 

"I..didn't want...to worry you." Within seconds, Sana felt Yousef's touch on her forehead, to see whether she has a fever or not. In fact, she does.

Even under a light cotton sheet, she was radiating heat like a bright out of the oven. She ate nothing but the most water of soups for the past three days, so diminished was her appetite. Her neighbours would hear her coughing and wheezing clear from outside the house; it was a barking cough that carried well through walls. 

Yousef took his phone out to text somebody Sana wasn't aware of, and slowly stood up. Then he whispered to Sana 'I'm coming back, give me a few minutes" 

To Sana, a 'few minutes' felt like a few hours. She layed back down in her bed, struggling to stop the continuous coughing. She then gets a text from brother: 

**_Elias | 17: 25_ **

_Hey, sis - hope you feel better. I was gonna come home, but Yousef will be there ;)_

Sana scoffed at the text because Yousef arrived earlier than his text. 

It was only after another few minutes for Yousef to arrive back at her home. When he turned up to her room, he was carrying a tray with soup, medicine, and tea. 

"Sorry, babe I...took...long." It seemed to Sana that he jogged since he spoke with a huff after every word.

"No worries." Sana said.  

"I had to go home, because I texted my mum to make her special soup for you, and I also made you linden tea - Turkish style." Yousef grinned. Actually, it was a smirk - the smirk grew over his face like a lazy teacher's check mark, the faded 'red ink' stretching up into his dimple.

What did I do to deserve this sweet guy? This was a thought Sana would always carry with her ever since they started dating a few months ago.  She felt worthless sometimes, thinking that she isn't Moroccan, Muslim, Norwegian enough. She even thought that she wasn't pretty enough to be with anyone, let one being Yousef's girlfriend. Another thought has entered Sana's train of thoughts.  _He should have spent his time on something valuable, instead of taking care of me.'_

She sobbed into her hands and the tears dripped between her fingers, raining down onto her pyjamas. Her breathing was ragged, gasping and coughing. 

Yousef's eyes showed the kind of gentle concern, while he laid his hand lightly on her shoulder, Sana would usually flinch at such action, but she was soothed by it. He left his hand there and spoke with such a soft voice.

"What's wrong, Sana?" He asked. 

"I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you." This caused Yousef to frown and gaze at her with all the seriousness he had stored in his emotions. 

"What? Sana, are you kidding me? It's the other way round - I don't deserve you. Despite how many mistakes I did, you made me feel worthy of being given another chance. You forgave me, even though I haven't forgiven myself. I'm so lucky to be with someone who is beautiful, caring and badass. Don't ever degrade yourself, you hear me?" Yousef lets a tear fall down his cheek while saying this to Sana with so much honesty and effect.

Sana felt his words calming her more by the way they were said than the actual words. It felt as if she were wrapped in a blanket of his caring. How could she not consider her actions, now that she could see how profoundly they affected him too? Thus, Sana gave him a weak nod, and the tears stopped as soon as he stopped talking. 

"Come here." Yousef said. 

Sana buries her face in his chest and he wraps his hands around her. His warmth tells her that she's safe with him. He is so warm that her breath felt cold against his chest. Sana grabs his shirt and pulls herself closer to him, as she needs his warmth to eliminate the insecurity and any other related feelings. She wishes she doesn't lack self-confidence and to assure him his mistakes were forgiven and doesn't need to revisit them. 

Yousef slowly breaks the hug and whispers in her ear softly, "Let me feed you, so we can use that energy to do a marathon of your favourite movie series." Sana gives him a smile in response to an idea she'd enjoy doing today. 

"Actually, I was watching The Office." Sana retorted with a smile, a smile that lighted up the room. 

"Okay, The Office it is then." He chuckles.

How could it be that she hadn't seen Yousef's love for what it was before? Pure. Unselfish. Undemanding. Free. She inwardly thanked God and hugged Yousef again, tighter this time. A love like this was to be cherished for life. 

Finally, she was home. 

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author Note: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot because I sure did enjoy writing this cute story. Although, I do feel this wasn't written properly, so I apologise for this. I hope Sana doesn't ever feel like she's not worth it again. Bless this queen. Anyways, if you have anything to say or send a prompt, you can either find me on Wattpad or Tumblr via these links:_

_www.wattpad.com/bugheadthefirst_

_www.ultravanityglamme.tumblr.com_

_P.S. Does the Netflix on Norway have The Office on their list? Comment if you know, please. I'd appreciate it. :)_

_Talk soon X_

 


	5. Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: AU | The balloon squad never went to Elvebakken, instead they went to Nissen just like Sana. They are in the same year as the Penetrators. Sana is crushing on the new boy, known as Yousef Acar. This AU one shot is a parallel to an Evak moment back in Season 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend you listen to this song while reading the fanfic up until Sana is being called for attention from her friends - How You Do It by Good Looking Animals.

It was a blissful day for everyone at school, except for Sana - she had quite a hectic week so far. This is all because of a new boy who is now attending the same school as her - Hartvig Nissen School; informally referred to as Nissen. 

The thing with Sana is that she doesn't want to admit she is attracted to the new boy, but it's the ultimate truth - if this was told in anyone's  perspective other than Sana's. She knew it would get in the way of her priorities. Priorities that will keep her family and herself happy and satisfied.  But here is she, daydreaming about him. 

_In fact, Sana has been thinking non-stop since Monday. The new boy has already made new friends - he's friends with her brother's balloon squad, including Elias himself. To make him feel more welcome than he already is, Elias made him tag along on a Tuesday night to one of the pre-parties the Penetrators were throwing at William Magnusson's place. If it wasn't for Noora, she wouldn't have gone to this pre-party. Although, another reason why she would have gone is due to this whole Russ Buss stuff she will get herself involved in._

_The pre-party was the first time for Sana to really acknowledge the new boy's presence, everything she was observing from a short distance. He is tall and handsome; had brown eyes and dark brown hair. According to Sana, he seemed to have a great sense of fashion - he dressed casual, but even his casualness impressed Sana with no effort._

_Sana thought she was the only one stealing glances at the newcomer from afar, but he was too. When Sana realised he saw her looking at him, she looked away and laid her eyes on the artworks William has put on the walls. She waited for a while until she thought he'd look away before she turned her gaze back at him. Except, he didn't. Sana couldn't either anymore. It only lasted for a few moments until Penetrator Chris caught his attention. That night, Sana got to learn one thing - his name is Yousef._

It was as if her brain had been reprogrammed over night, overridden. It was as if all her previous interests had been deleted and replaced with the image of his face and the sound of his voice. 

Now here she is again, thinking about Yousef. Yousef - Sana thinks there's a nice ring to his name. She always loved the name of Yousef, especially since it belonged to one of the Prophets in Islam. But, with this guy, she couldn't imagine him being called a name other 'Yousef' now.

At the moment, she was waiting for her friends,  outside the school building, so that they could have breakfast together at Mocca kaffebar & brenneri - a cafe close to Nissen as they will need to get back to their classes on time. 

Within moments, Sana thought her daydreams were coming to live, as Yousef was on his way to his friends who sat several benches away from Sana. She couldn't simply stop gazing at him in astonishment. 

When Sana sees him, her mouth becomes dry, saliva turned to glue, and her brain shuts right down. Because, now, she sees the handsome brunette smiling right at her before he greets the balloon squad. She was lost in his brown eyes, deeper and deeper she goes until she's lost in his heart. She can imagine the beat of his heart becoming her surroundings and her heart beat matching his by default. 

Sana couldn't believe her eyes; she instantly thought, 'He smiled at me, right?' Thus, Sana thought of his hair, his eyes, his body - she transcends into a beautiful world which could potentially contain all of the happy memories of her and Yousef. She sinks deeper into thoughts and she cherishes how he makes her feel. To Sana, his faults are his perfections, his smiles are her happiness and his heart is forever locked onto hers. Another thought entered Sana's train of thoughts,  'Please, don't ever wake me up from these beautiful thoughts because when I'm lost inside his mind, I find myself.'  _Because Sana was falling in love with Yousef._

Unfortunately, she was snapped out of her pleasure of dreaming about this boy, as her friends walked up to the bench she was sitting at. 

"Earth to Sana!" Sana saw Noora and Vilde waving their hands at Sana, in order to get her attention. 

"Wha-Sorry. Hey, guys" the waving helped her come back to her senses from all the daydreaming she did in the last five minutes. 

"Hey, Sana." All her friends said in unison. 

"You looked like you were hypnotised." Chris joked.  

"No! I wasn't. ", Sana said with a defensive tone. 

They laughed and teased her for a while until one of her friends broke the silence that lingered the moment they stopped laughing 

"Ready to go, guys?" Eva asked her friends. 

"Yup." 

'Yousef will never now leave my mind.', as Sana thought when hopping off the bench she was sitting at. 

Normal thoughts barely formed in her mind before they were replaced with the melancholy longing and the fantasies of what could be if she were only brave enough to tell him. She daydreamed about every feature of his face, she recalled every way she had ever seen his face fall over his face.  _What a beauty._   

\----------------------------------

Author Note: Hi Everyone! I hope you enjoyed this AU one shot.I apologise if this was poorly written - I did mention that my writing skills slipped up since last year, plus English isn't my first language. I'd love to hear some feedback in the comments below or you can find me on the following social media: 

_Tumblr_

**www.ultravanityglamme.tumblr.com**  (main)

 **www.worldmeetsmultiotps.tumblr.com**  (linked account) - I'd suggest you find me on this blog since I post and reblog posts of SKAM on this blog.  

_Wattpad_

**www.wattpad.com/bugheadthefirst**

***

Talk soon x 


End file.
